1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite powder and a composition containing this composite powder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite powder which can give a desired color by light interference and a coloring composition comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A color is a quite important element which can give us a physiological influence or a psychological influence. Actually, a color conditioning technology which creates a safe efficient working environment or a healthy comfortable living environment using a physiological or psychological effect that a color can give us has been used in various fields.
Usually, when a product is colored, various color pigments are employed. The color pigments are those for applying a fixed color to a product utilizing a phenomenon of light absorption or scattering.
However, it is difficult to meet various requirements for colors these days with only the color pigments.
Accordingly, a pearlescent pigment such as titanium dioxide-coated mica or the like, which is a pigment with the use of a phenomenon of light interference, is provided in addition to the above-mentioned color pigments. The great characteristic feature of the pearlescent pigment is that a "flip-flop effect" by which a color is delicately changed according to an angle can be imparted to a product obtained by using the same.
This pearlescent pigment has currently been used in various fields such as cosmetics and the like.
However, pearlescent pigments which are currently used are not necessarily free from defects.
For example, with respect to an ordinary pearlescent pigment which is used as a pigment of an external composition such as cosmetics or the like, various approaches have been attempted on the color. However, particles thereof are laminar or flaky, and cosmetics containing the same lack smoothness. Thus, the pearlescent pigment is problematic in the use. Further, since a gloss of the ordinary pearlescent pigment is generally quite strong, it is unavoidable that the amount thereof in cosmetics tends to be limited.
In one aspect, the problems attendant on the use and the excessive gloss can be solved by making the particles of the pearlescent pigment spherical. However, since the spherical particles have a great light scattering property, it is quite difficult to create a color by interference.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a novel composite powder which does not have the defects of such a conventional pearlescent pigment and by which a color can be created by interference, and to provide means for using the powder in various fields.